A Costly Bomb
by Mindless Creations
Summary: When Ziva returned to the warehouse to disarm the bomb, she knew, in her heart, Gibbs wouldn't be happy. She soon pays the cost for her impulsive actions. Warning - contains the spanking of an adult female by an adult male. Tags to Season 4, ep 07 - Sandblast. Father/Daughter pairing


**I'm having some trouble finding my writing mojo at the moment, so thought I might write a couple of one shots to help inspire me. Ziva and Gibbs are a huge favorite of mine as a father/daughter pairing so it made sense to begin there. I hope you enjoy. MC xx**

 **PS – writing MM spanking scenes are not my Forte, therefore my stories will not contain Gibbs spanking either adult Tony or Tim, so please don't ask.**

 **Warning – this story contains the spanking of an adult female. If this is not your thing, abort now!**

 **A Costly Bomb**

Jumping down from the rafters, Ziva suddenly felt her right arm gripped tightly. About to let fly with a mouth load of expletives, she quickly curbed her intention when she found herself face to face with one very pissed off Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Pulling her aside, Gibbs all but dragged Ziva to a quiet corner away from the listening ears of his team and the Army personnel brought in by Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop the prying eyes that followed their every move so chose to ignore them instead.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Officer David?" Gibbs voice was barely above a whisper as he hissed the accusatory question.

Despite the sudden dryness in her mouth, Ziva steady her gaze and jutted out her chin.

"I was trying to preserve what little evidence we have on this case, Agent Gibbs!" The defiance in her tone did well to mask the unseen fear that settled in the pit of her stomach. She has seen this look from him before and she knew it didn't bode well for her immediate future.

"I specifically told you and DiNozzo to leave via the back door," continued Gibbs, his tirade far from over. "On whose authority were you acting when you chose to disobey that direct order."

"My authority," replied Ziva. "I've seen those bombs before. It was a simple contraption and one which-"

"How the hell could you reach that conclusion?" snarled Gibbs, his voice rising along with his already seething temper. "The damn thing was forty feet in the air. You'd be lucky to see the bomb, let alone the complex workings."

"Some of us have better eye sight than others," replied Ziva, immediately regretting her impulsive response.

Resisting the urge to flinch as Gibbs leaned in towards her, she was saved however when, whatever he'd been planning to say or do, was halted as Colonel Mann stepped towards them.

"You two may want to take whatever this is, outside," she suggested curtly. "Your display is distracting my men."

"Tell your 'men', they need to learn to mind their own business," snapped Gibbs rudely. "You'll notice DiNozzo and McGee are productively engaged."

Before the Colonel had chance to respond with an equally snide retort, Gibbs grabbed Ziva by the arm and forcibly led her out of the warehouse. Once Gibbs was sure they were beyond the bounds of normal seeing and hearing, save for the cattle in the nearest paddock, he didn't bother to lower his voice.

"I don't give orders just to hear the sound of my own voice, Miss David. There was a damn good reason why I told you to leave the scene. And, even if there hadn't been, my orders are final and I expect them to be obeyed regardless. While you work for me, you will do as you're told at all times. Are we clear?"

Ziva bit ruthlessly at her inner cheek trying desperately to still the words that longed to spill from her mouth. Taking a deep breath, she crossed her arms over her chest in a show of defiance before saying, "I am not a robot, Agent Gibbs. I saw an opportunity to save this warehouse along with its contents and I took it. OK, so I went against your orders. It's not like a killed someone! I just-"

"Are you kidding me," yelled Gibbs, his face only inches from the young woman's in front of him. "Your little act of heroics nearly killed both you and Tony!"

"Tony didn't have to follow me in," retorted Ziva, just as angrily.

"And why the hell do you think he did?" bellowed Gibbs.

Tightening the hold her arms had around her chest, Ziva jutted out one hip while lifting her head and gazing skyward. She knew exactly why Tony had followed her into the warehouse, bravely climbed to the rafters and sat next to her while she disarmed the bomb but she wasn't about to give Gibbs the satisfaction of saying it out loud.

"Exactly, Ziva," replied Gibbs, accurately reading her mind despite the belligerent stance. "He did that because he values your life more than you seem to value yours or his."

"That's not fair Gibbs," rounded Ziva. "Of course I value Tony's life. And my own," she added, almost as an afterthought. "You are making this out to be bigger than it is. I knew what I was doing. I know what I am capable of."

Realizing the conversation wasn't getting either of them anywhere, Gibbs sighed and ran his hand roughly over his face.

"This conversation is far from over, Ziva," he said suddenly sounding very tired. "When we get back to base, you are to go straight to conference room five. I'll meet you there once I've finished dispatching the evidence. You had better be there, young lady. You are in enough trouble as it is without disobeying another direct order. Am I making myself understood?"

"Perfectly," snapped Ziva.

As she watched Gibbs turned away and storm into the warehouse, Ziva felt her defenses drop. Conference room five was never a good meeting place. It was no longer used for interrogation, having been superseded years ago by the current rooms that sported both sound and video recording, not to mention the two-way mirrors. Room five was a cold, windowless, sound-proof box that was no longer in use; other than when Gibbs employed it as his personal interrogation room. Interrogations which usually left the interrogated with a very sore rear end. Sighing deeply, Ziva pushed that thought far from her mind as she slowly ambled into the warehouse.

Unfortunately for Ziva, the next two hours passed all too quickly and, before she knew it, she was seated in conference room five with a stomach full of butterflies hell bent on trying out for the Olympic tumbling record.

She'd been waiting for fifteen minutes but it felt more like fifteen hours. Pushing back the cold, metal chair, she stood for the fourth time in as many minutes and began, again, to pace the room. Finding herself engaged in the same monologue she always found herself engaged in when consigned to this room, Ziva silently berated herself for allowing her temper to get the better of her.

Having had time to cool down, she could clearly see Gibbs' point of view and, what's more, could understand his anger. Yes, she had disobeyed a direct order and, no, that was not acceptable in anyone's eyes. Hadn't her father drummed that into her enough times? But, on the other hand, hadn't her father also taught her the importance of initiative, making sure the mission was completed 'at any cost'. Worrying about one's life was never the main concern. She did feel guilty about Tony though. He shouldn't have followed her into the warehouse. Of course she knew why, but that didn't make it any less terrifying when she thought about what might have happened.

Her silent musings were abruptly cut short when the door to the room swung open and Gibbs stepped inside. Suddenly feeling much younger than her twenty-seven years, Ziva stopped her pacing and stood against the wall. Lifting her chin, she gazed into the steely blue eyes which, thankfully, had lost much of the anger she had seen in them earlier.

Straightening the chair Ziva had pushed back when she stood, Gibbs indicated she should take a seat. When she did so, albeit rather reluctantly, Gibbs perched himself on the edge of the table. In this position, he was slightly above her but not intimidatingly so.

"Tell me why we're here, Ziva," demanded Gibbs gently.

Regardless of how she may have felt a few seconds ago, his question stirred what little defiance she had left and, before she could stop herself, she rolled her eyes and huffed haughtily.

In their current positions, it was not difficult for Gibbs to take Ziva's arm and lift her to a standing position. Pulling her over the edge of the table, he swiftly applied four stinging swats to her jean clad backside before unceremoniously pushing her back down on the chair.

Shuffling slightly as her bottom slowly began to heat, Ziva swallowed nervously and lowered her head, averting her gaze from his.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" Gibbs' tone bode no room for argument. "Why are we here?"

Swallowing down the large lump that suddenly stuck in her throat, Ziva said quietly, "Because I disobeyed you out in the field today. I went back into the warehouse and disarmed the bomb."

"And?" said Gibbs, implying she should continue.

"And what?" asked Ziva, genuinely confused.

"By going back into the warehouse, what did you inadvertently do?"

"Oh," she replied, suddenly realising where Gibbs was going with his line of questioning. "I put Tony's life at risk because I should have known he would have followed me."

"Not just Tony's life," remarked Gibbs, raising both eyebrows to stare at her incredulously.

"Well, I guess my own as well," she eventually conceded. "But putting my own life at risk is my choice."

"Not while you work for me it isn't," barked Gibbs. "I am responsible for each one of you while you are in the field. I expect all of you to value your own lives as much as you value the lives of each other. I don't care what Eli David may have told you in the past, you matter, Ziva. You matter to me, to Tony and Tim, to Director Shepard, Abby, Ducky. Need I go on?"

Ziva shook her head forlornly.

"Regardless of whether you thought, knew or hoped you could disarm that bomb, the fact remains, you put your life at risk. And for what? A few items of evidence?"

He reached down and lifted her chin until her eyes eventually met his. He didn't miss the glistening wetness that surrounded the soulful orbs.

"No life is worth that," continued Gibbs gently. "Especially the life of one of my kids. You know how much you mean to me, Ziva. We've had this conversation before. Hell, we've had it in this room before. And, if it means I have to spank you every time, we will continue having this conversation until that hard head of yours accepts it as truth."

Angrily brushing away the traitorous tear that trickled down her cheek, Ziva turned her head. She couldn't bare the truth she saw in Gibbs' eyes. Before meeting him, she'd never felt the unconditional love of a Father and, even now, she still felt it confronting.

"I'm….I'm sorry," she all but whispered.

"What are you sorry for, Ziva?" asked Gibbs.

"For putting my life at risk."

"Thank you," said Gibbs softly. "That's all I needed to hear."

Once again, taking Ziva's arm, he guided her out of the chair and swapped places with her. Once he was seated, he pulled Ziva towards him and deftly undid the button of her jeans. She didn't protest or try to stop him. They'd been here before and she knew there would be no point in delaying the inevitable. Feeling him slide the coarse material over her hips was never easy. While he always left her panties in place to protect her modesty, she knew they offered little, if any, protection.

Drawing her around to his right side, he gently lowered her over his knee until her hands were touching the floor in front of her. In this position, her bottom was high on his lap and her feet were unable to reach the floor. She was sure he deliberately found a chair tall enough to ensure this position.

The first swat always elicited a small yelp from her, more so from the surprise of his large hand making a loud and thorough connection rather than any pain. The pain would soon come though and, sure enough, by the fourth swat, a deep fire was beginning to build. As the spanks continued to rain down on her small, barely protected bottom, Ziva found herself, once again, promising to buy herself the thickest and largest pair of granny pants she could find on eBay. What possessed her to continually wear the small scraps of lace, she'd never know!

Gibbs voice pulled her back to reality along with his change in target area. As he focused his attention on her upper thighs and sit spots, Ziva found it very difficult to keep still.

"It is NEVER OK to PUT your LIFE at RISK," he scolded, emphasizing certain words with a heavy swat. "DO you UNDERSTAND me?"

"Yes," wailed Ziva, the expectation to suddenly speak seeming to increase the overall sting.

"When I GIVE you a DIRECT ORDER, WHAT do I EXPECT?"

"Ow!" shrieked Ziva as a flurry of hard smacks landed on the backs of her unprotected thighs.

"ANSWER ME!" demanded Gibbs.

"You…e-expect t-t-to be o-o-beyed," she stammered. "P-p-lease s-stop. It h-h-hurts!"

"It's supposed to hurt, Ziva," said Gibbs, pausing briefly to answer her plea. "If it means you think before ever putting your life at risk again, I will spank you until you can't sit for a week!"

"Noooooo," she wailed. "I'm sorry."

Feeling she was reaching her level of endurance, Gibbs fell silent while he peppered her bottom and thighs with hard swats that left her kicking and struggling in his arms. Tightening his hold around her waist, he quickly ended the spanking with four full forced swats to the under-curve of her bottom. Her final outburst of kicks and sobs were soothed by his hand gently rubbing her back and carding through the loose strands of hair that cascaded down her back and shoulders.

Never one to stay in this position for long, Gibbs felt Ziva push herself up. He stood along with her and pushed in the chair while she righted her jeans. He looked down at her affectionately as she pushed her wayward hair away from her face.

Sitting on the edge of the table once again, he pulled her between his legs and gathered her into his arms.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, young lady."

His soft voice vibrated against her hair, tickling her ear.

He pulled her gently from him until they were making eye contact.

"I mean it, Ziva," he said firmly. "You scared the hell out of me today. You are far too precious to treat your life with such disregard. I don't care how sure you are about being right, you never disobey me again. Are we clear?"

Ziva nodded and folded herself into his arms again.

"Yes Gibbs," she whispered softly.

Kissing the top of her head, Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

After a minute or so, Ziva sniffed and pulled away again.

"What happened to Tony?" she asked, suddenly concerned for her partner. "He was just looking out for me?"

"I know," replied Gibbs grimly. "That why he's currently seeing stars and working overtime tonight filing a pile of old case studies that need clearing."

Ziva grimaced, knowing how much Tony hated filing.

"You know, in future, you could give me the filing and spank Tony instead?" she offered hopefully.

Gibbs snorted.

"Never gonna happen, Kiddo," he replied, standing away from the table and walking towards the door. "The boys have to endure a hard whack across the back of the head, you and Abby will always feel my hand across your backsides. It's just the way it is."

Ziva huffed slightly.

"Jenny's right about you," she said as she stepped out of the dreaded conference room. "You are a chauvinist."

"Yep!" replied Gibbs.

Closing the door behind them, Gibbs couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips as he remembered fondly some of Jen's early Probie days.


End file.
